


Flames of revolution

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Commeupance, Gen, Outlooks shall die, except Sabo, he's a muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The High town, and everything in it burned down that day, and the culprit is none other than someone who used to be one of them.





	Flames of revolution

People scrambled to get out, frantically trying to get their prized possessions out in one piece, even as the raging flames spread all around them, threatening to take away their very lives. A small group stood atop the nearby building, observing the chaos that was unfolding down below.

"Typical." a young man in top-hat frowned "Even now they are more worried about their meaningless wealth then their own lives. To think that those like Ace and Tiger died so that people like these would be allowed to enjoy their cozy lifestyle..........It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. His fruit will cleanse this world of the scum responsible for their death."

His hand pointed down below, and the fires got stronger and more volatile.

"It's not your fault, Sabo." his best friend and lover - Koala - was rubbing soothing circles on his back

"But it is." Sabo whispered "I should've been there, but wasn't."

Their gazes never strayed from the certain mansion. Soon enough, the door opened, and those inside - consisting of Outlook III, his wife, Stelly and Sarie - rushed out, pulling a large bag filled with money behind them.

"Wanna go say hello?" Sabo offered his hand to his beloved

Koala took it with a smile.

"Sure." she chirped "Let's do it together."

"Karasu, you will come with us." Sabo grinned "The rest of you stay here."

-x-

Stelly and his family were worried. The fire seemed to spread out more erratically now, trapping them in the circle of burning death. Then, a large man ambled through it, completely unharmed. He and the Outlooks stared at one another for a couple of minutes.

"You seem resistant to this inferno." Outlook III finally said

"My name is Karasu." the man introduced himself "And I can indeed help you for a price."

"Name it." Outlook III immediately said "Anything to get out of here intact."

"Well......" Karasu's face was impassive "Ever heard of Fisher Tiger and Portgas D. Ace?"

"We heard about Ace from our son." Outlook III spat the word like a curse "He liked to hang around that filthy mongrel."

Sabo's expression darkened at this, though he said nothing.

"Well, I can tell you more." Karasu continued "They were promising icons, until they had to die so the Nobles could live a life of luxury, without fearing the change. Help me bring them back, and I'll help you get out of the fire."

On the rooftop, Koala chuckled.

"You have a devious mind, Sabo-kun."

"Thanks." Sabo grinned, with a hint of pride "Love you too, my little wifey."

"Not one yet." Koala smacked him on the arm playfully

"You will be soon." Sabo said smoothly "But I need to burn all the filth in this country. When I was a kid, the Nobles attempted to burn people, Ace included. Now, I shall burn the Nobles, with the very fire which belonged to him."


End file.
